What If
by Shion Shi-chii
Summary: What if there was no war? What if my father and Fia Kreuz was not killed? What if I wasn't the Pandora's Box? Whould I live peacefully? Whould I meet Mikage, Frau, Hakuren, Castor-san and Labrador-san? What would it be like?...Read to find out! XD This will eventually be a FrauTei, FrauxTeito...
1. A New Name

What if there was no war? What if my father and Fia Kreuz was not killed? What if I wasn't the Pandora's Box? Whould I live peacefully? Whould I meet Mikage, Frau, Hakuren, Castor-san and Labrador-san? What would it be like?...

* * *

Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs a noble prince from the country of Raggs.. A boy at the age 15, he lived happy and contented surrounded by people who love him and ought to take care of him...

Today was the day the prince should visit certain places around the Barsburg Empire. This act will show that the alliance between the two countries is still working. It is also a duty a prince should learn at an early age. But it seems like his father has something intresting in store for him...

" Ne, Tiashe? Do you want to do something intresting while doing your visit?" said his father while smiling gently at his beloved son.

" Eh, what do you mean dad?" asked his curious son.

"What do you say if we change your name while your in the Barsburg Empire? You know so that once in while you could stay on a place where you wouldn't be known as a royal prince and act like a normal person...What do you think?"

" What do I think? That would be wonderful...But, don't you think it's unking like, to let his son travel like that?" said the boy with a pouting face.

" Ahahaha! That's right it's unking like for me to do it but, if I was a normal father I wouldn't have to go to these drastic measures just to make my son happy wouldn't I? Listen Tiashe I love you and I want you to be happy..I know I was never happy being locked inside this castle all these years and I know what you feel...That's why I'll do this for you.."

" Really?!" shouted the boy wide eyed and full of excitement...

" Now then should I call you Teito Klein? Do you like that name?"

Instead of an answer the young boy offered his father a big smile. The boy couldn't contain his excitement much longer..

" Teito, I have informed the guards about our little secret you wouldn't mind them guarding you from afar wouldn't you. Even if your just Teito Klein your still my precious son after all." said his father while patting his head lovingly...

" Eh?...Guess I don't have a choice do I?" after saying this the brunette gave out an adorable pout.

" Ahahaha...Got that right!... Be careful Tiashe.." said the king while kissing the forehead of his one and only son.

* * *

" Yosh! Should we go prince?" said one of the prince's loyal body guard, Mark...

" I told you atleast call me Teito while we're visiting...Mar-kun.."

" As you wish, Teito-sama."

" I guess that will have to do." said the boy while pouting, there has been a lot of pouting since this morning for him.

" It's seems like you like your new name alot Teito-sama!" said Agas one of the prince's body guard.

" I guess.."

" Now then shall we go Teito-sama?"

" SURE!" XD

* * *

Shi: That's all for this chapter! See ya all next time! Don't forget to R&R! Looking forward to the next chapter! XD


	2. The First Destination

Shi: Here is the 2nd chapter and updated it really early for you guyz! XD

ThorongilAnime: Thanks for the review really appreciate it...Don't worry I'll consider your request since I've been planning it too...:) Though I'm not sure when it's gonna appear on the chapters...

Shi: Now then get ready for the next chapter...And by the way I don't own 07-Ghost..:)

* * *

**7th District, Barsburg Church**

" Ne, Frau did you know there are some rumors about a prince from the Raggs Kingdom coming to visit the Barsburg Empire? " said Labrador a gentle looking man with purple eyes and hair. His appearance is resembles a very beautiful woman even though we're certain that he is a man...

" Lab, why the hell would you think that I'd be interested with some brat? I could always live my life reading porn magazines and not knowing that some bratty prince would come here...So why bother telling me? " said Frau a tall man with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

" Oh, no reason it's just that my flowers are whispering about some exciting event regarding that certain prince..."

" Huh? What are you talking about Lab?" asked Frau curiously.

" Oh, you'll know soon enough...I reckon this would be something to watch."

" You know Lab sometimes you creep me out...Oh well!" said the blonde man as he immediately returned to his beloved porn magazines.

" Your one to talk Frau...And what is that I see?" said by a man named Castor. He is a man possibly in his early or mid 20's wearing glasses and looks quite young for his age.

Frau twitched after realizing who that man was and did his best attempt to run as fast as he can just to keep his precious porn book away from a person whom he calls a "doll freak"...However his attempt was destroyed after tripping on the floor shamefully..

" I see you hid quite a few magazines hidden from me, did you not...Oh well to the fire they go..." said the bespectacled man while throwing the magazines into an open fire...

The blonde could only whimper at the smell of his burning magazines after being strangled by a bunch of dolls that were being controlled by Castor.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

" Sugoi! This is the first time I've ever got out of the castle and it feels so free here!" said the prince while looking over the window on the carriage.

" I'm really glad your happy, my prin-...Teito-sama.." said Agas his body guard.

" It seems like we're having a hard time calling you with you new name Teito-sama.." said Mark while gently smiling at the brunette...

" No, it's okay Mar-kun, Ak-kun, Ka-kun...I guess it would be a bit hard to get used to it." said the boy while glancing towards the window...

" Where would you like to visit first Teito-sama?" asked Karan also one of his personal guards...

" Hmmm...I never really got outside so I don't really think I'm the right person to decide about our destination, don't you think?"

" Hmmm...you right..Any suggestions Mark-dono, Agas-dono?"

" How about the Barsburg Church? It is said to be a very beautiful place and is known as "God's Zone" it would be a nice place to start out visit, don't you think?" answered Agas...

" Then to the church we go!" announced Teito excitedly..

* * *

Shi: I know I don't give out a really long chapter...GOMENE! But I still update really early...XD I hoped you like it!

Teito: Please forgive the author for she is very lazy...=_=

Shi: Hey! Teito-kun what are you doing here? *3* And how dare you insult me?

Teito: Because you ruin my excitement every single time...

Shi: I know, I know...Sigh...Just wait for next time okay? Don't worry next time it will be very exciting...:)

Teito: Okay...*3*

Shi: Anyways...Sayonara! For now...:)


	3. The Meeting

Shi: Hey! There Minna! XD I finally finished the 3rd chapter! YAY! It's been really hard to find time for my fanfiction cause I have cosplays and school..etc...Sowie if it's short...XD Oh, thanks for all of your support! Hope you like it...

Teito: I'm so excited let's get this over with! Shi dosen't own 07 Ghost..:) Please

* * *

" Wow it's so beautiful here don't you think…Ak-kun, Mar-kun, Ka-kun!" shouted the boy to his body guards a few feet away from him…. "Don't you think that is a little bit too far away from me?" asked the prince.

" But Teito-sama your father said that we guard you from afar…." reasoned his guards…

" Sigh, I guess so.."

The brunette started walking to explore his new surroundings. Suddenly he bumped into a huge man and fell disgracefully on the floor. When he looked up he got a clearer view of the man..The man was blonde and was wearing a veil and bishop clothes? Though he couldn't help but feel like that certain guy's clothes remind him of someone…..Oh right those clothes were one worn by his beloved father, Fia Kreuz!

" Oi! Watch where your going damn brat!" said the blonde, irritated.

" I-I'm sorry.."

" Teito-sama! Are you okay?" shouted his body guard who was on the other side of the corridor…

" Yeah, I think so.. I'm really sorry bishop!" said the boy while bowing his head as sign of asking forgiveness. The blonde bishop was just about to question who were those people the young boy was talking to when...

" Oh, what is this, are you up to no good again Frau?" said Castor who suddenly appeared in the corridor.

" What are you talking about doll freak? Oh…I mean Castor?"

" How dare you bump into this poor little boy and not saying sorry?" he said while he squeezed the fragile boy.

" What! Is this my fault?" shouted Frau.

" Ah, are you okay...?"

" Teito, Teito Klein."

" Are you okay Teito?" asked the bespectacled man.

" Yes, no need to worry about me... It was just a little bump that's all."

" Well then Teito, it seems like it's your first time here...Is it not?"

" Uh-um...Yeah.."

" How would you like a tour?"

" I'd love to..."

The two bishops gave the brunette a tour around the huge church from the corridors to the halls, to dinning hall to the dormitories...For a normal person every minute of the tour would be hell and would be another way to find boredom, however for Teito each moment of it was priceless. Lastly Castor and Frau brought him to a huge and beautiful garden full of well grown flowers. In the middle of the garden was a man or is it a woman tending to the flowers, he smiled gently at the three people infront of him and happily welcomed them into his humble garden.

" Oh, Castor, Frau, what a pleasant surprise! Oh, who might you be?" asked Labrador to the jade eyed boy.

" I'm Teito, Teito Klein nice to meet you bishop...?"

" Labrador...Are this two bishops giving you any trouble Teito-kun?"

" No, not at all actually they're giving me a tour around the church."

" What are you talking about Labrador I would never give Teito a hard time, unlike somebody over there." said Castor who was obviously refering to Frau.

" Wha? Is this my fault, again?" asked the blonde man...

" Yes, yes it is Frau..." answered Castor.

" Oh well, Teito-kun would you like some tea?" said the purple haired man as he turn his attention to the boy..

" Um, yeah sure..."

The two sat at a small spot under a shady tree while enjoying the view of the other two bishops who are now fighting against each other. Teito glanced around to look for his body guards only to find out that they were staring intensely at him (probably not even blinking ) behind a pillar near the exit of the garden. Teito could only laugh at the sight. Everything was so peaceful today and he was very thankful for ever moment of it. '_So this is how it feels being a normal boy, it feels...wonderful.._'

Suddenly a strong gush of wind made it's way to the garden. On the corner of Teito's eyes he could see Labrador looking worried, this eventually stirred his curiosity.

" Is some thing wrong bishop Labrador?" asked Teito.

" The flowers feels anxious... They're coming..."

* * *

Shi: Soooo...Did you like it...:) I did my best in making it...XD Please don't forget to R&R! See you guyz on the next chapter! Bye, Bye!


	4. The Military

Shi: Hi minna! Yay! Finally done with the 4th chapter! I'm soooo PROUD! XD Sowie if it's a bit late since there was alot of exams and cosplay stuff...I was so stressed, I finally had the time to finish this chapter! Okay I've been getting alot of request about the Black Hawks and here they are! XD Kyaaa! Ayanami you hot stuff...

Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost...

Shi: Hope you like it minna!

* * *

**Barsburg Military Headquarters**

" I heard about some rumors regarding the 'Prince of Raggs' coming to visit the empire, though we have no confirmation, there has to be action if ever the prince decides to take a visit. We should atleast have some plan.." said one o f the high ranked generals in the army.

" I agree general! It will be a serious problem if anything happens to him." answered one of the other generals.

In the midst of the high ranked generals planing, sits a man at the age of 34 with silver hair, broad shoulders, and pale skin tone. But the most eye-catching feature he has is his cold violet eyes. This man is Ayanami also called the genious, the field-martial, military strategist and the leader of The Black Hawks.

' _What fools trying to plan something that is already happening...They're nothing but imbeciles who planned something futile_ ' the man only smirked at this thought and went on the whole meeting paying no attention to whatsoever they were discussing.

* * *

A few minutes later after the long meeting...

" Ne, ne Aya-tan! What were you thinking just awhile ago you seemed amused by the thought! XD" said Hyuuga one of Ayanami's subordinates. Hyuuga is a man with black hair, wearing black sunglasses, and as from what you can see a person full of smiles.

Choosing to ignore the man next to him he said, " How are the preparations, Katsuragi?"

Katsuragi replyed with assurance to his leader saying that it was all taken care of.

" Awwww! That's mean Aya-tan! " protested Hyuuga.

" …..."

" Why you no answer me!" asked the man while pouting.

Again, Ayanami choose to ignore his subordinate...' _You will finally become mine, just you wait_ ' he then gave a sinister smirk and continued walking with an aloof aura.

* * *

**Barsburg Church**

" _The flowers feels anxious... They're coming..._"

" E-eh?"

" Te-teito-kun!" said the bishop as if snapping out of his trance... " It's nothing to worry about.." he quickly added.

" Are you sure Bishop Labrador?" asked Teito.

" Yeah.." assured Labrador.

The whole scenery and moment was peaceful to the prince, however after that one statement he couldn't help but feel a chill behind his back. It was almost as if it was his warning not to continue...Continue? In doing what? It didn't matter... _for now_, nevertheless what the bishop just said awhile ago haunted him...scared him...and gave him...doubt...?

After a long trail of thought Teito finally snapped out of it and instinctively looked around for his guards. He finally caught a glimpse of them and focused his sense of sight at them, when he realized that it was time to go...

" Bishop Labrador it was nice meeting you! Thank you for the delicious cup of tea too..." said Teito while offering a gentle smile to purple haired bishop.

" Oh, are you going already Teito-kun?" asked the bespectacled bishop who has now (apparently) calmed himself after beating Frau to the ground..

" Uhuh...I still have to visit some other places today..."

" Oh really! Well I wish you a good day Teito-kun.."

" Thank you bishops for everything today I really appreciate it! " said the brunette while bowing politely.

The boy hurriedly ran to his body guards and made his quick leave...

After a few minutes of silence Castor decided to break it..." That child was-..."

Labrador interrupted Castor and said.." The Prince of Raggs.."

" WHAAAAAT! That BRAT was the PRINCE?!" shouted Frau with surprise.

" Yes Frau, and he's in terrible danger..." answered Labrador in a very calm way.

" So what? We don't have anything to do with that brat anyway.."

" It's something very serious...And he is more involve with us than you think...For now Frau would you be kind enough to look after him just to be sure..."

It took a few minutes for blonde to consider the favour. In the end he gave up.

" Fine..."

" We're counting on you Frau..DON"T MESS THIS UP!" shouted Castor. Although Frau wasn't so sure if it was an encouragement or a threat, maybe both. And without uttering a single word the blonde left the church following the traces of damn bra-, prince...

* * *

Shi: Sooo? How was it? Reviews are very much appreciated! Bye, bye for now minna!


	5. Where Are You?

Shi: Hi there minna! XD Yey! Chapter 5 finally! I'am deeply sorry for the really late update :I... You're not gonna kill me are you...* Puppy Dog Eyes* Well anyways please enjoy this next chapter and I hope you like it since I worked very hard on it...

Teito: She's lying sa did this for like an hour...

Shi: :I Don't say that Teito-kun...

Teito: Well, let's just get down to business...Shi doesn't own 07-Ghost...Hope you enjoy this chapter...

Shi: :I

* * *

" Where on earth are they?" mumbled the young prince while tracing his steps in this crowded park.

A Few Minutes Ago...

" Are next destination?" asked the brunette excitedly.

" Well why not the town plaza?" suggested Agas.

" Don't you think it would be rather crowded there?" inquired Mark.

" Nah, It'll be fine besides we're here to protect the prince, erm...Teito-sama, right?"

" I-I guess..."

" Yep! When you're all here I don't really need to worry...Besides what could possibly go wrong?"

_Turns out many_...

The prince wondered all over the plaza finding it really hard and annoying to be lost at a awfully crowded place.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Dang it!" cursed Frau. " Tch! How can a lose a damn brat?! I'm freaking out, 'FREAKING OUT'! Wahaaaaaaaaa! Glasses' going to kill me what should I do?"

Frau continued looking for this 'so called prince' when he spotted something familiar... "Hey! Isn't those people the brat's body guards?"

" Oi!" shouted Frau...This of course startled the whole crowed. The guards looked at him confused when they finally recognized the strange (and huge) man infront of them...

" Bi-bishop-sama?" asked Karan...

" Yeah! Yeah! Where is the prince you were with..?"

" What are you talking about?" said Mark trying to hide the truth...

" Oh Come on! I could see you from pillars or any other things you we're hiding on inside the church...Besides you know who am I right?"

The guards sighted in defeat and told the blonde that they lost the prince.

" WHAT! YOU LOST THE BRAT!"

" Yes...We're so ashamed..."

The three guard lowered their heads in shamefulness the blonde could only look at them and imagine what the king would do to them...' _Well nothing like what would glasses give me...Gotta find that kid!_'

" Okay we have to find the prince before he gets into trouble..."

" Th-thank you bishop-sama!" shouted the three guards.

The four men were about to start their search when Agas felt something strange. ' Why is bishop-sama helping us?' he asked to himself...

" Excuse me bishop-sama? May I ask why you're helping us?" asked the guard curiously.

Unsure what to answer...Frau thought of the only answer or the safest he could give the guard...

" Because it's my job..." he answer with a grin.

* * *

Yet again the boy hopefully looked for his beloved guards. To his disappointment they were nowhere to be found...He sighted...

The boy continued he's search when somebody grabbed him with full force. The boy attempted an escape and a call for help when that person suddenly covered the brunette's mouth with a cloth with some kind of sleeping drug soaked with it...

" He's perfect well done..." were the last words Teito heard before he fell into the dark abyss...

* * *

Shi: Gomene! It's short I know but I'm quite busy too you know :I...Well looking froward to the next chapter..:)

P.S

Sowie for putting "-HIATUS-" It was all because I was really busy! .


	6. Good Catch

Shi: Okay Minna-san! I Back! . Yay! I'm so so sorry for my absence...Anyway this time I was searching and reading other fanfictions to help me improve my writing...Sooo...Here it is Minna tell me what you think about it...Oh! I also wrote it longer than usual, just a little treat to my beloved readers and sorry gift too...

Okay well any ways, ENJOY!

* * *

The prince woke up groggily in a dark and eerie room. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light coming from the crack in the ceiling. Panic struck him when his mind registered that he was bounded by chains on a cold stoned table that was enough to fit his frail body. Things got even worse when sudden memories of his kidnapping (not that there's much memories of it) came back rushing across his mind. No matter what happens the boy needed to get out of here…. _fast._

_The door suddenly opened with a slow creek….._

"He's a special one boss, top of the class! A big catch! I was rather surprise seeing him alone in town, I thought for sure he would at least have a body guard seeing he's all classy and all." said a tall man with light chocolate locks and big brown eyes while making his way inside the room.

"Good work as usual, Albert." another man who seemed to be quite old and was dressed rather well complimented.

Adrenaline shot through his veins as he hastily searched for any way out of his situation. However his struggles came to no avail. The two men noticed the young boy who was in panic and made no move to help him in his efforts, instead they both offered him a sickening smile.

"Well, well. Our guest finally woke up from his slumber." purred the man called Albert.

"Now, now let's be gentle Albert we don't want him to be as scared as he already is."

"W-who are you?" Teito did his best to sound brave and strong, unfortunately his voice waivered. The fifteen-year-old boy's jade eyes were wide with fear, he had never experienced this kind of thing before he was always kept safe and guarded inside the place.

"Well that of which is something you don't have to know…But I guess you already figured out that this man next to me is Albert." the man said knowingly, remembering himself calling his partner's name immensely during their conversation. The man took the liberty of observing Teito's features, cupping his chin and looking at his different angles. "Yes, definitely a good catch…"he said with a big wide grin.

**Elsewhere…..**

"Damn it, damn it…..Argh! Where could that brat be? We've been searching for hours!"shouted Frau impatiently. He never thought it would take this much time for him and the other guards to look for the so called prince. Not even a sign of him. At this point anything would've happen to the brat and he would be facing the doll freak's fury in no time. Where would he wonder around at a time like this? He barely even knows the town's twists and turns for all he know he could be in a dark and dangerous alley, he would surely be in trouble especially with his looks and attire…

_Oh shit….._

Frau knew where he needed to search…Of course the prince would be this stupid*, no offence '_I guess? Bah! I need to focus…' _

Location, location, location….

"Oi! You, Mark right?" said the bishop while pointing to the man in question.

"Yes bishop-dono?" answered the young guard.**

"Where did you lose the bra-, I mean the prince?"

"Um…If I remember correctly we lost sight of him by the park…" the man fidgeted at his response. He never anticipated this to happen normally he was calm and collected. However he couldn't help but feel greatly worried for his beloved prince. This certainly didn't get unnoticed by the blonde.

"Alright, don't worry about it we'll find him….._for sure_." assured the young bishop advancing his way to the town's park.

**A few minutes later….**

'Okay, now I just have to find a nearby alley. That's all. Hmm… Ah, jackpot!'

Frau indeed found an alley near the park, thus somehow proving his theory a bit correct. Now he just have to find a sign something that would indicate Teito's presence. He searched around every corner and path way but unfortunately, found nothing. Heck he wasn't even sure what sign he was looking for! Maybe his theory wasn't correct after all. Just when he was about to give up he found something.

'_A brown strand of hair, I bet my prized porno magazine that this is the brat's hair!'_

'Hah! Take that glasses! I guess I'm smart after all' Frau praised himself while letting out a victorious laugh, leaving the three royal guards with a puzzled expression.

* * *

Shi: Did you like it guys? I hope you did! Please review! And tell me how I did with my new style of writing...Till the next chapter! bye Minna-san! .


	7. Zaiphon

Shi: Hi minna~! I really want to thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites you guyz gave this fanfiction! I'm really happy that you guyz like my concept and stuff! You are all so nice. And I would also appreciate critiques! So don't be shy! .

Teito: Hi minna it's been awhile~! I wasn't present last time since I _was _kidnapped! But any way... Shi doesn't own 07-Ghost! And please enjoy this new chapter...

* * *

"Yosh! Due to my overwhelming intelligence and handsomeness, I have reach into one conclusion! The bra- oh, I mean the prince was kidnapped in this dark alley!" Frau declared proudly.

"Oh, dear Lord! The poor prince! Who knows what kind terrible things they're doing to him?" cried Agas.

"Fear not, we shall save him!" shouted the bishop. "So that the glasses won't kill me!" he then added. The guards simultaneously nodded. They were more determined now than ever.

**Meanwhile…**

"_Yes, definitely a good catch…"_

"Albert I change my mind. We'll sell him later. For now, let me have some fun with him. Heh."

"Wh-what are you going to do with me? Let go of me this instant!" demanded the prince. Sure that was bossy but who cares? Teito's mind was racing. They were planning to do something to him and something tells him it is not going to be pretty.

"Oh, but we were going to have fun! I can't let you go now." the man playfully exclaimed. With this Teito could feel his skin shiver. A commotion and a way to get out of the chains. That's all he needed. There was one door and he was sure it led outside. All that's left is commotion and to break free. Hmm….Wait… Zaiphon! His father and Father Kruez thought him how to use it in chase of emergency. This is the perfect kind of emergency! Perfect! It like hitting two birds with one stone.

'_Okay Tiashe, focus!'_

**CRACK!**

The chains surrounding Teito cracked into tiny little pieces as he drew out and concentrated his zaiphon onto them. _'Yes!' _The duo who held Teito captive stared dumbfounded and shock to their wits. The older man was first to break the trance by that time Teito was at the door ready to burst out and run for his own young life.

"A zaiphon user! He's even special then we thought! Albert, catch him!" the old man ordered as they ran to catch their prey.

The brunette bolted out and winched when he felt the harsh light reach his eyelids. He quickly forced his eyes to adjust with the light only then did he realized that there were two corridors –not that he really minded, he could just break a wall to get out if he really needed to. He saw window at the far corner of the left corridor and quickly stumbled into it.

He reached out and immediately looked out the window, so that he can pin-point his location inside the building. By the looks of it he was in the second floor. It wasn't very high but there is a big chance that he might get injured if he jumped from where he was standing. Teito had to at least get to the first floor if he wanted to jump safe from injury.

**CRASH!**

Albert and his boss were out of the room accompanied with weapons. The prince eyes grew wide the two man were smiling like a maniac. "Come on we won't hurt you." coaxed the man named Albert. Teito scoffed and rolled his eye. "Yeah, right. You're both holding weapons and smiling crazily on me, of course you won't hurt me."he retorted sarcastically.

The young teen was cornered. He had to take his chances using the window. He slowly backed-up, his hands reaching the open windows corner and he prepared himself for the worst. He gently closed his eyes and inhaled sharply before he opened his jade eyes and glared at his captors. _'Well it's now or never Tiashe.'_

He jumped.

* * *

"So, um, Bishop-dono… Do you know where exactly are we going?" Mark the royal guard asked. He slowly glanced to the man in question who was by now flirting with a citizen of the town. The trio sighed.

"Huh, wha? Oh, yeah! I'm actually asking this young lady over here if she knows something…" he said gesturing the young lady beside him. The body guards didn't answer instead they looked at him with full of expectation. This time it was Frau turn to sigh.

"Nope, nothing." he answered the unspoken question while he shook his head. They all lowered their heads and simultaneously sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"Whooaaah!"

"Eh?" the blonde bishop searched for where the sound came from. Relief, shock, and worry struck him after finally realizing what he saw. _'Oh snap! It's the brat!' _He barely had the time to registered what happened when his body moved on its own –or perhaps adrenaline- , with inhuman speed he safely catched the prince onto his broad arms.

* * *

Shi: *Squeal* Finally a FrauxTeito scene~! Kya~! Absolutely love your pairing! .

Teito: Wh-wha? *Blush* Sh-shut up! I don't like that perverted bishop!

Frau: I thought I was attracted to girls?

Shi: Shut up! I love yaoi! So both of you, LIVE WITH IT! *Threatening Aura*

Frau: I-I guess... Well the brat isn't all bad...

Teito: N-no way!

Shi: Oh, Teito, you tsundere!

Teito: I'm not a tsundere! *Blushing Like Hell*

Shi: Please ignore Teito, he's weird... Anyway thanks for reading! And please review and tell me what you think! Ja ne~!


End file.
